


Like Samson and Delilah

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Harvey's Hair, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: We're gathered here today to mourn the loss of Harvey's mane.





	Like Samson and Delilah

As Harvey walked into the precinct, Jim felt a mixture of disappointment and shock. The mane of hair that he loved to run his fingers through while making love to his boyfriend of six months was gone. The luxurious locks that use to reach Harvey’s shoulder had been shorn shorter than Jim would have like and it left him wondering why Harvey had decided to cut his hair.

“What happened?” Jim asked Harvey as soon as they were alone in his office.

“Ivy happened. My hair got tangled in her plants and I couldn’t get them out, so I had to cut it.”

Jim seethed as he promised himself that he would find Ivy and make her wish that she had never destroyed Harvey’s silky mane. He took his boyfriend’s haircut as a personal insult and Ivy didn’t know the hell she was about to pay for her crime. 

“You’re going to grow it back right?”

“Of course, I will. I hate it this short,” Harvey answered.

“Good, you know how much I love to pull it while I fuck you.” Jim said with a smirk.

Locking the door to his office, Jim decided that Ivy could wait. For now he had a boyfriend to fuck over a desk — long hair or not Jim loved Harvey and he was never going to let him go.


End file.
